Against the Murder Princess
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Those poor Grandel fools don't know what they're getting into, challenging the Murder Princess.


**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #61 – write a fic with only dialogue. The gypsy (the second speaker) is a canon character; she's the one who helped the princess escape when she was accused of being a fake. The other character is not. And Grandel is the country neighbouring Forland where (then) Prince Kaito had gone for negotiations and disappeared for a few years, before coming back trying to use Forland's secret weapon to destroy the world (the whole reason for that coup).

* * *

**Against the Murder Princess**

'Grandel has launched war against the Forland Kingdom, I've heard.'

'Really? The fools. They would have done better to accept the offer to enter negotiations. Forland will crush them.'

'Grandel's military strength is nothing to laugh at, though. Perhaps they believe the strength of one woman is insignificant when compared to an entire army.'

'But they haven't met the Murder Princess, have they?'

'…Murder Princess?'

'Haven't you heard? That's what they've been calling Princess Alita nowadays, when she steps out on to the battlefield.'

'They? Forland's citizens or the folk from other countries?'

'You hear our folk calling her that? Her citizens obviously.'

'…a bit odd for an affectionate term, if you ask me. Though isn't she Queen of Forland? Why Princess?'

'You're a bit behind times, aren't you? She _was_ Queen of Forland…standing in until the true heir, her brother, returned. Ironically enough, Grandel was the last place he'd been seen before he disappeared.'

'You certainly know a lot about the affairs of Forland kingdom.'

'They're hardly a secret. I've been to Forland before.'

'…I see. And what did you think?'

'About the country or the infamous princess?

'…'

'I'll gander both. The country's simple enough: small and covered by forest for the most part, but it's a nice piece of landscape and the citizens are happy: with the state of their country and with its current ruler. As for the princess…I wouldn't want to get on the wrong end of her sword, but aside from that, she's a decent sword. Not what I'd expect from someone of royal upbringing though. She has a certain…roughness about her. Frankness I suppose. And she deals with all the day to day issues; I didn't see the King once while I was there.'

'A kingdom where the King is the figurehead. How interesting. I wonder if I should pay this kingdom a visit myself. A small country tucked in the corner of the world like that; I'd thought it beyond my sight.'

'Interesting it certainly is. But I'd recommend holding off on that visit. We'd have to go through Grandel after all…and as I said, I don't look forward at all to being one of those unfortunates who meet the Murder Princess on the battlefield.'

'And yet you say that's something only the Forlanders call her. Have you found a home in that quaint little forest country?'

'Perhaps. It's more peaceful than being on this side of Grandel anyway. If they begin losing the war, which I'm sure they will, who do you think will wind up being the reinforcing strength?'

'Hmmph. I see your point; being the cleaning force of Grandel isn't a fun job at all, especially when they're the losing war. But still, one woman against the entire army?'

'You underestimate her. And her country; she is not the only one who fights after all.'

'…of course. It's just that we've been talking entirely about her I forgot that point for a moment.'

'Well, I'll tell you, Forland's army isn't anything to sneeze at either. King Kaito is said to be even stronger than Princess Alita, and not only is he the King, but the one who councils Forland's army in swordsmanship.'

'Then why is he stuck in the shadows while his sister rules? It's almost a laughable concept here.'

'Though it wouldn't hurt for our women to have that sort of inner strength. But I hear it's something to do with the internal conflict within Forland a year or so ago. That series of coups d'état that had the kingdom in a disarray? Grandel had tried to invade then as well, but the situation had straightened itself faster than they anticipated and they withdrew to prepare more thoroughly.'

'Some of the other countries didn't, from what I hear. It's been, what? Three attempted invasions in the year? I find it hard to believe that such a small country would be of such interest to the greatest military powers of the world?'

'I hear it's because Forland has a very powerful weapon they never use…or never need to use, I suppose, with the kind of defence they have.' Forland might be a country of peace, but its boarders are painted with the blood of warmongers.'

'You seem to find it all quite amusing.'

'Amusing? No, I just find it foolish. Forland might not even have this power. Its citizens certainly don't know anything of it.'

'Really? That's interesting…but surely the powers of the world wouldn't be so excited over unfounded rumours?'

'They might be more excited about the fact that no-one's successfully invaded Forland yet. If you think about it, Forland was in the worst state when the conflict came from within.'

'…I wonder how that happened.'

'So do I. The citizens don't seem to know much about that. The royals said something about there being a fake princess, which turned out to be the real princess declared fake by the fake king…or something like that. They seemed rather confused, but accepting there's no such problems now.'

'That doesn't tell a thing about how it started. Oh well, I guess that's not for us to know, if the Forlanders themselves don't. Grandel on the other hand…'

'Has their work cut out for them if they plan to meet the Murder Princess on the battlefield. Not to mention the rest of the army and the king. Grandel's military might be powerful, but Princess Alita's pretty good at cutting power down to size.'

'You seem to know her quite well, miss gypsy. I'm starting to think this was more than a little visit.'

'I'm a travelling gypsy. We get around after all. And it would be a shame to see my country get dragged into a losing battle against a woman who owes me a little favour.'

'Favour?'

'That's a secret, dearie. We gypsies need a few, after all.'


End file.
